


Anastasia's New Toy

by Fluffysminion



Series: Arrival of the Azure Wanderer [2]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Azure Wanderer, Cannibalism, Ghoul, Monster - Freeform, Mutation Stage: Five, Rogue Trader - Freeform, Torture, Whump, autocannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion
Summary: Anastasia has caught the monster responsible for shredding her cousin, the Rogue Trader, and is going to have some fun while he's not around to supervise her.
Series: Arrival of the Azure Wanderer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751956
Kudos: 1





	1. Pain

She calmly sits in the chair and crosses her legs. The geogdisic designs in her eyes radiate playful warmth. "Bring in the thing if you please." she pulls out the egarian knife and whistles tunelessly while she waits.

With his legs bound Jaspar can only shuffle awkwardly after the team dragging him through the doorway. He isn’t trying to resist, but each time they yank the chain it unbalances him and with his arms pinned to his sides as well it’s a struggle to keep from falling over. He’s not scared of his jailors, he’s fairly certain he could still kill them if he wanted to, but there wouldn’t be any point. He’s seen how that goes; and being muzzled as well he wouldn’t even get to eat them.

Anastasia looks at him, seemingly bored. "Hello Bingo Deer." the crystalline knife spins on her table. "Do you know why you're here?"

“My name is Jaspar Canto, ID number 1347520 if you’d prefer to use that.” He straightened his back and looked down on her with as much dignity as he could muster. “And no, but I assume you’re about to tell me.”

She nods "mmh well the truth is" the egarian shard knife goes flying into his lower jaw, splintering. "I didn't say you got to have a name. It's best you forget about your past life. Spares me having to burn it out your skull. It's a delicate process, and I might slip and make you into a vegetable, Bingo Deer"

For a moment he’s relieved when it shatters instead of embedding into his jaw, but then the stinging starts. Like a thousand needles across the lower half of his face. He yelps, more from surprise than the pain, and pulls violently against the chain in an instinctive attempt to get away from it.

“Which one? I’ve had several.”

She perks up. "Past lives or vegetables?" She opens a case and removes some gloves with blueish green blades on the fingers. She slips them on, humming.

“Lives, I never got on well with vegetables.” He tries to rub his face on his chest to dislodge the spikes, but with the cage around his jaw he can’t get it close.

She nods then walks over to his knee. "Oh right I remembered" she luges the talons through a tendon. "I don't actually care, Bingo Deer"

He screams as his leg gives way, and without his arms to stop his fall the side of his head slams into the floor. Unable to do anything but lie there he blinks in confusion, trying to work out what happened to him.

She does a little pirouette and tip toes back into his line of sight, flicking blood off the talons. "I must say, your antlers are exquisite" She opens another case, taking out a disk with the unmistakable chainsword teeth all around the rim. "Are you proud of them, Bingo Deer?"

He inhales sharply. His face is on fire, he doesn’t think he can stand. Kicking out with his good leg he pushes himself along the floor towards her, trying to fit his tongue through the bars of the muzzle to get at the blood.

She watches with an amused expression on her face. "The autocannibalism comes later Bingo Deer." She draws a shock pistol, sighs dramatically, and squeezes off a shot aimed at the tongue

It hurts, but not as much as he was expecting. He’s grown a lot since the last time he was hit with shock weaponry. He laughs, considerably louder than his previous speech as he doesn’t put any effort into softening the sound. “I’m afraid that’s where this life started. I’m really very hungry.”

She gives the pistol a dirty look, then holsters it with a pout. Then she flings the crimson crown at his elbow.

“FUCK!” He screeches as the weapon tears through his arm, kicking and writhing wildly on the floor trying to escape from it.

She catches in on the comeback with ease. "By the way Bingo Deer, you didn't answer my question about your antlers"

“Yargh, what? Sure.” He twists himself around to examine the damage – not good. Though at least with the way he’s restrained he doesn’t have to worry about moving it.

"Neat." She flings the infernal machine at the upper branches.

There's no pain this time, though he can feel the vibration through his skull and it only makes the stinging in his face worse. He looks across the floor to where the severed point has landed and doesn't wait to find out what plans she has for it, launching himself at it and trying to line up the muzzle so he can reach it.

She watches with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "Throne fucking damnit there go the autocannibalization plans"

He manages to fit enough of the antler through the muzzle that he can grab it with his teeth and pull the rest though. The crunch is almost as satisfying as her irritation. “I told you, I’m _very_ hungry.” He licks the exposed gums and the scars where his lips used to be. “Starving, in fact.”

She shrugs, then calmly loads a shotgun with neon green shells. "Starving you to death is so boring"

"Good." He groans as he pulls himself upright and flops back against the wall, propped up in a sitting position. "Been there once, and I've no desire to experience that again."

She blasts the other arm with acid shells, not even dignifying him with a direct response. "Fun thing about these, they just dissolve organic material. So don't think your chains will melt Bingo Deer." she taps the vox bead. "Bring in Watkyn."

He howls in pain, a deafening roar of agony. His eyes water and he’s unable to think of let alone form any words.

Watkyn struts in. "I do declare" he says. "Anastasia, you've caught a Bingo deer. Look at the size of it, how'd a little wisp of a girl like you bring it down." he beams

Jaspar’s screaming stops as he runs out of air, closing his eyes and gulping for oxygen.

"The Bingo Deer" Watkyn repeats. "I do say, Bingo Deer, could you stop all that infernal racket. Surely you've woken up babes in arms with that terrible din I do say stiff upper lip old bean" Anastasia stares impassively, Watkyn doesn't seem to find her being drenched in blood worth remarking on.

"Ah... ah... ah..." Each breath drags the chains through the wound and brings more pain. He opens his eyes a crack to assess the damage. So much blood. And... oh throne no, ruined flesh. He gasps, the sudden movement send the pain spiking and he crashes out of consciousness, slumping forwards as the weight of his unsupported antlers pulls his head down to rest upside down on the floor.

"I do say, seems to be ill. All that blood everywhere. Some sort of Bingo Deer agricultural failure from the Bingo Deer trees perhaps I dare say." Anastasia looks at him with scorn. Finally she rolls her eyes. "Saviour servitors, stabilize the bingo deer please. Watkyn, come back tomorrow."


	2. Punishment

Jaspar comes around slowly, lying on his back on a cold metal floor in agony. His head is full of fog and everything hurts, moving is hard. Has he been drugged? He’s not sure. He’s not sure he cares.

The woman is still there, though in a clean uniform and wearing normal gloves. Several cases of various sizes are next to her chair. "Good morning Bingo Deer! Zip zip zip! We sing a song to start the day" she presses the vox bead. "Get that twit down here"

He lifts his head just enough to confirm that’s she’s not holding anything unpleasant to throw at him, then flops back down and closes his eyes again. “Any morning’s a good one with you, my lady.” He says bitterly. “Forgive me for not greeting you properly, I’m still trying to work out if you’ve left me with all my limbs.”

She snorted. "Flattery will get you nowhere, for there is nowhere for you to go Bingo Deer, except maybe out the airlock." Watkyn flounced back in, this time with a monocle cut from ruby. "I do say watering the ol thing seems to have done wonders. I say, Bingo Deer, what was it like growing out of a tree, or perhaps you were a rooted shrub?"

Jaspar wriggles backwards so he can prop his head up and see what’s going on. He is expecting the pain this time and avoids crying out, though he worries the sound of his teeth grinding might be audible. She might count that as a victory.

“I’m not trying to go anywhere; I’m not stupid, I know how miserable the void is.” He pauses to catch his breath, difficult while also trying not to move his chest. “What I don’t get is the point of your friend there. Trying to make me feel bad about my impoverished upbringing with that ridiculous display of wealth?”

"Upbringing, my good man, everyone knows Bingo Deer, being animals, come from farms, like animals. Till the crops, water them, fresh Bingo Deer off the tree in the vineyard itself wot."

Confused he looks to his captor, worried that she might be preparing something particularly unpleasant under the smokescreen of her companion’s drivel.

She is standing there with her arms crossed. The monocled man continues. "I do say Bingo deer, you talking leads a whole ‘nother dimension to this wonderous world. I shall have to determine whether the law permits such things as talking animals. I dare say with some smashing legal ripostes from my array of barristers and solicitors we can have you afore a judge in no time once the ol palm has the greasy stuff on it wot"

Jaspar yawns and tries to stretch as best he can given the chains. It all hurts, and why won’t that man shut up? “If you have no need of me, would you mind gawking at me from another room so I can get some sleep?” He closes his eyes and slide back down the wall into a position that’s a bit more comfortable.

A thought occurs to him. He opens his eyes again and takes another look at his captor's frustration at his refusal to engage, the man's comical over the top costume and accent and the absolute non-content of his words. "Oh, I get it. Is this a sex thing?"

Watkyn spun "A sex thing? where?" while Anastasia simply closed her eyes for a good several seconds and sighed. "I'm not fucking my cousin, Bingo Deer."

“Oh.” He raises his eyebrows. “That’s your cousin? I’m so sorry.”

Watkyn nods "Yes she’s a nasty thing, bad seed, her father had always been such an amiable chap shame he had been taking up valuable space in the queue don’t you know. What larks one gets up to in the ol nursery. Oh well, water under the dam and all that. Cost a batch of the old yellow stuff to remove him I dare say." Anastasia's eyes flickered.

Jaspar sits up suddenly. “Aarh, dammit.” In his excitement he’d forgotten about his melted arm, the resulting pain makes him lightheaded and his vision swim. He won’t be making that mistake again.

Looking down incredulously at the ridiculous man he asks “What does he mean, removed?”

Anastasia simply raises an eyebrow as the be monocoled man continues "TIsh, was simple really, you find the guard muster pay off some of those rough and tumblr types to las the lieutenant in the next urban warcraft scrimmage. They get shot on the spot by the ol comish, banana splits all around." he beams.

So that’s what this is all about. He can’t believe his luck. She’ll probably have to cut him up afterwards so it’s less blatantly her fault, but given how much she seemed to enjoy hurting him the first time it seems likely she’ll be doing that again anyway. So not much for him to lose.

“And what is your name?” He looks at the man with new eyes now he understands why he is here. Not all that much muscle to speak of, but obviously well fed. He swallows. Damn this muzzle.

Watkyn is flabbergasted at the Bingo Deer's ignorance "I have the distinct honour and privilege" he adjusted the monocle "To rejoice in the title of being His Most Sublime Grace Watkyn Roderick Castronova-McHui, Lord Major Honorious, the 43rd Baron McHui, Grand Master of the Noble Ordo Wapiti." he leaned in "Who are you?"

Jaspar opens his mouth slowly, canines squeaking as they rub against each other. He can’t believe he’s come so close. “I am afraid I can’t tell you, your sublime grace, for with this cage around my face I can’t move enough to pronounce it.” He lowers his head in a way he hopes appears shamed and embarrassed, turning his face to hide the saliva he can’t stop from dripping from his mouth. “I do not mean to be so rude to you sir, but I am afraid I have no choice. With this muzzle in place I am unable to give you the greeting you deserve.”

In the background Anastasia unseals a case and grunts as she lifts the melta beamer from the case. "Oh I do say how unpleasant." the noble pulls out a golden laspistol and aims for the lock.

Nothing happens, and he frowns and waves the pistol in the air

With his eyes fixed on Anastasia he lowers his head further making sure that the mechanism is clearly accessible. “Surely there’s no need to get machine spirits involved your grace, when they are fallible and I’m sure removing this on your own is a trivial task for one such as you.”

Nodding, he drew the gilded sword, fumbled for a moment for the powerfield, then sheared the lock in half.

“FUCK!” Jaspar flinched forwards, shoulders rising defensively and the hair on his neck standing on end. He closed his eyes and rested his antlers on his legs as he tried to get his breath back. Something in his arm had torn he was pretty sure, and either that or his salivating has disrupted the dressings because he could smell blood again.

"Language" Watkyn wagged a finger, then kicked open the cage. "Well Bingo Deer, know you should be able to enunciate proper deference to your more nobley born betters."

Jaspar remained where he was, waiting for the pain to subside somewhat before risking moving again. “Thank you, thank you. Would you mind cutting the chains as well? I’d really appreciate it.”

Anastasia smiles. "Oh one of those sign language types without vocal cords, one moment." With much ‘hiya’ing watkyn slices the arm chains. "There, right as rorquals I dare say. Now then."

“Aaaaahh.” Jaspar roles back his shoulders as he sits up. “While you’re being so helpful, I don’t suppose you’d take you clothes off as well while you’re at it? I imagine they’re quite expensive and I’d hate for them to get ruined.”

Watkyn snorted "Nudity is frowned upon. It's what sets us apart from the beasts of the surf"

Jaspar laughs as well. “Worth a shot.” He turns to look at Watkyn. “I guess I’ll just have to do the best I can then.” He climbs to his feet and then shakes his antlers. “I’m sorry, I usually try to be humane about this but I’ve got an audience today.”

"Audience? Are you a puppeteer?" Watkyn smoothes his moustache.

Jaspar drops to his knees, supporting himself with his one good arm and lashing out with his antlers to catch Watkyn’s ankles and knock him to the ground.

"I say!" the noble exclaims as he falls with a thud. His rosarius activates and he is briefly surrounded in shimmering light. That he is in danger has not yet occurred to him.


	3. Panic

With a flick of his head Jaspar catches Watkyn’s shoulder with one of his points and drags him under his chest. Jaspar sits to free up his hand; and puts a foot down on the hapless noble’s legs to prevent him getting back up. “Now that’s a nice piece of technology. How does that come off? I don’t want to offend the tech spirit if I can help it.” His mouth is so full of saliva it’s dripping steadily onto his prey, he doesn’t try to stop it as it will make removing the inedible bits easier.

Watkyn has realized he is in danger. He flails at Jasper's arm with his sword, ad his remaining digital laser goes off. "Unhand me you scallywag" he roars. Anastasia watches, smirking.

Dodging the swinging blade is as simple as lifting his hand up. He uses his antlers to flick it away. Then he leans in close, close enough that his fangs brush Watkyn’s ear. “I want you to know why this is happening to you.” He growls “I’m not going to kill you because I’m a monster. I’m going to kill you because you killed her father. I want to make sure that for once in your useless life you regret a thing you have done.” He grabs the back of Watkyn’s shirt and begins tearing it away.

"I didn't kill Johannes, one of his guardsmen did." Watkyn drew the pistol, but nothing happened. His monocle askew, he screamed. Anastasia applauded against the beamer.

Jaspar plucks the pistol from Watkyn’s hand and places it carefully to one side. “And why did those guardsmen kill Johannes Watkyn?” He presses down harder with his foot, hopefully not enough to actually break the idiot’s legs.

"They were trational actors engaging in market principles?" that had held up in court, after the judge has been bribed too. "I have money" he added

He laughs so hard he almost falls over, and while regaining his balance he puts too much pressure on Watkyn’s legs and something snaps. “I can’t eat money Watkyn.”

"Money can be exchanged for food." Watkyn replies after he finishes screaming

“Not when you eat people.” Jaspar lifts Watkyn up by one arm. “And that’s bribery Watkyn. That’s also a crime.” He lifts the man up higher and then drops him, snatching his legs out of the air with his jaws.

Watkyn screams as his legs are ripped off until he mercifully blacks out on hitting the ground head first.

Jaspar eats messily, crunching bones and gulping down flesh in a frenzied rush. He barely pauses to breathe until there’s nothing left, licking the floor and his hands long after all visible traces of blood are gone.

“I’m still hungry, if there are any co-conspirators you want to introduce me to while your uncle’s in for repairs.” He says hopefully.

Her face has reverted to bored neutrality. "Hmmm"

She cocks her head.

"Nah. Echo three."

He backs away from her slowly, trying not to move suddenly or look threatening, though he can’t help keep licking at his face. He watches her cautiously, rubbing his back against the walls nervously.

She trains the meltabeamer as she slowly side steps to the console and presses the vent button. "Bye!"

A moment of pure terror, but the void scares him more than the meltabeamer. He lunges from his shelter reaching with his good arm for anything to cling to on that side of the room.

The room begins to fill with green gas. A slaved heavy webber pops from the ceiling and begins firing.

He contracts, trying to hide under his antlers as much as possible. He wails as he scrambles in panic for anything that might be an exit.

Anastasia watched impassively. Five score knock grenades aught to do it as she runs off her internal oxygen supply. The they could dump the Bingo Deer back on the planet, removing all the evidence

He jumps, slamming his antlers against the weapon and grabbing at it, trying to tear it free.

Anastasia mashes the console. Servitors pop out of their tubes, a confused Carnosaur pops out of a floor cage and promptly passes out, servo skulls leave chutes, a multilaser turret pops out and begins shooting wildly. Would the infernal creature just go back to sleep.

“fuchfuckfuckfuck” He can’t even tell what’s shooting him anymore, and he’s so full of adrenaline it’s only the fact that the impacts keep knocking him off balance that he notices them at all. The ground beneath him becomes soft and his antlers keep crashing into things in the air that are gone before he can see them.

The Carnosaur kicks in it sleep, impacting the Bingo Deer’s ankles. Anastasia begins kicking the console as one of the servitors fragments from multilaser hits. Another begins firing web rounds in all directions and she ducks behind the console.

Something takes out his legs and he’s on the soft ground and he can’t get up and it’s all LUMPS so he clings to the nearest one and pulls the rest of his body close to hide because he’s exhausted and confused and terrified, and soon afterwards unconscious.

She gets up when the clattering stops. Finally, the blasted talking mutant thing is asleep. Better able to command the servitors, she slags the turret and begins the binding process, before arranging to teleport the beast. Whether there was an accident or not she did not care, her job was done. Daddy had been somewhat more avenged, and Honoria would be not long for this world now that she was no longer useful.


End file.
